Monsterville
It's creepy and it's kooky, mysterious and spooky... welcome to Monster Town, where the residents are as likely to eat you as greet you! Full of classic gothic-architecture inspired homes and twisted, gnarly trees, this is a town for those who love the macabre. Monochromatic Gothic Men and Women wander the town, in an amongst the many spooky characters who need your help. Characters * Banshee * Chicken Suit Guy * Fly Monster * Gothic Man - Randomized appearance * Gothic Woman - Randomized appearance * Lord Vampyre's Bride * Mr. Good and Evil * Skeleton * Skeleton Guy * Spooky Boy * Spooky Girl - appears with Spooky Boy, but cannot be discovered here * Witch Creatures Although they may freely wander in from neighbouring woods, no Creatures spawn intentionally within Monsterville. Vehicles * Coffin Car * Ghost Car * Ghostly Chariot * Vampyre Hearse Buildings This town is FULL of unique buildings - have fun exploring each one! Unique buildings Only one each of these should appear in each Monster Town. * Landing Pad area - surrounded by iron fences, with a post box on one side. * Large Fountain - Large fountain completely surrounded by iron fences. There are two memorials at either end * Monster Murder Mystery - Large mausoleum with a broken door, surrounded by coffins and tombstones. Has Vampire Coffin. * SkeletonGuyQ1_PropCandyBoxes - Standing in front of a large open Mausoleum, asking for candy boxes. * SkeletonGuyQ2_CostumeSkeleton - Three graveyard benches and two bike racks around a plain square with a stylized skull on the ground. Skeleton Guy will be nearby asking you to wear his costume. * SkeletonGuyQ3_TradeExtinguisher - Plain square with a stylized skull on the ground, monster ride-on toy and roundabout. Skeleton Guy will be nearby asking for you to trade him a slime gun for his fire extinguisher. * SkeletonGuyQ5_PhotoCandyMonster - Standing next to a Candy Monstrosity, in a small garden area. Wants a photo with the horrible thing. * SpookyBoyQ1_FetchCandy - This appears to be a monster fountain surrounded by plants with festival banners - notice the eyeball plant on one side! Spooky Boy will be nearby asking for some candy (he'll take Ice Cream, though). * SpookyBoyQ2_TerraformTree - Spooky Girl is trapped inside a tree and her brother, Spooky Boy wants you to free her. * SpookyBoyQ3_EscortToSkele - Plain square with a stylized skull on the ground, bike rack and pumpkin recycling bin. Spooky Boy will be nearby asking for an escort to his brother, Skeleton Guy. * SpookyBoyQ4_BuildPumpkin - Standing in front of a giant pumpkin! * FlyMonsterQ2_ExtinguishBinArea - Fly Monster is standing amidst flames next to a bunch of garbage and needs your help dousing the fires. * FlyMonsterQ3_CostumeArea - Four benches around the skull square w/ bike rack and post box. Fly Monster should be nearby asking you to wear his costume. * VampireBrideQ4_EscortToStage - Plain square with a stylized skull on the ground surrounded by monster festival banners. Includes bin, recycling bin, post box and bike rack. Vampire Bride will be nearby asking you to escort her to the concert stage (after completing other quests, mind you!) * MrGoodAndEvilQ2_PursuitBanshee - Starts next to a mausoleum with sarcophagus on display, Mr Good and Evil is fleeing from a Banshee - defeat her! * MrGoodAndEvilQ3_TradeBear - At a playground with a large fountain, snuggling a teddy bear, wants potions * MrGoodAndEvilQ5_CleanUpGoo - Standing in front of a crypt covered in slime * MrGoodAndEvil_HerdQuest - Mr Good And Evil standing in front of a 2 story house painted half-red, half-grey, asking for the player to bring him pets. * BansheeQ1_BuildRepairMausoleum - Standing in front of an incomplete mausoleum, wants you to finish it. * BansheeQ4_DefendZombies - Monster Fountain surrounded by plants (Pumpkins and Monster plant 1 and brambles), Banshee will be nearby asking for help. * BansheeQ5_CleanUpTears - Open checkerboard square with a Banshee floating in the middle of pools of water. * ChickenSuitGuyQ1_CostumeChicken - At a Monster Festival, wants you to wear the Chicken Suit, before protecting him from Zombies. * ChickenSuitGuyQ4_PaintHouse - Chicken Suit Guy standing in front of a house with a bunch of egg boxes, wants to trade you some eggs for a doughnut, then wants you to paint the house. Incidentally, you can do that by throwing eggs at the house! * WickedWitchQ1_FetchSnack - Plain square with a stylized skull on the ground, surrounded by purple benches and has a pile of Medium Green Floor Slime. Witch will be nearby asking for an Ice Lolly. * ChickenSuitGuyQ6_PhotoGoodAndEvil - Standing in front of two festival-decorated mausoleums with sarcophagi. Will follow you to get a photo of him with Mr. Good and Evil. * WickedWitchQ2_CostumeWitch - At a small, open mausoleum with a candy box inside and festival posters outside * WickedWitchQ3_PhotoBooth - On a small square with two festival booths and some candy boxes, wants a photo taken of her and the booths. * WickedWitchQ4_HerdCat - Witch may be wandering nearby: Plain square with a stylized skull on the ground, two monster con festival banners, no benches, 1 recycling bin and a mushroom * WickedWitchQ5_EscortToConcert - Standing in the base of a very tall tower Non-unique buildings * Monster House 2 - Large 3 story grey gothic house with organ, arm chair and sofa downstairs, nothing on the second floor and a spooky rocking chair on the third floor * Monster House 3 - Very large 5-storey Purple house with boarded up windows * Pumpkin House - Purple house with swingset in the backyard and a single ghost upstairs * Vampire House - Dark red, 3 story Haunted house with junk downstairs and ghosts upstairs * Mausoleum, small with large sarcophagus on display * Mausoleum, Small, open mausoleum with Treasure Chest inside * Mausoleum, Small, open mausoleum with no treasure chest * Mausoleum - Very large mausoleum with sealed door and a treasure chest inside * Monster Square 1 - Plain square with a stylized skull on the ground, surrounded by purple benches and a little spot of goo * Monster Square 2 - Plain square with a stylized skull on the ground, surrounded by graveyard benches with a recycling bin * Monster Square 3 - Plain square with a stylized skull on the ground, monster ride-on toy and roundabout. * Monster Playground - With slide, swing and roundabout * Small Fountain - Monster Fountain surrounded by plants (Pumpkins and Monster plant 1 and brambles) * Park with flowers - Has small fountain, Bat ride-on toy and a small memorial * Large Mausoleum and Graveyard - Large mausoleum with a broken door, surrounded by coffins and tombstones. Watch out for Skeletons! * Monster Con - Festival area with candy crates and festival booths Decoration plots These can appear repeatedly * Many variations of large, twisted, spooky trees, some with lights, some without. Objects All are 180 studs to unlock unless otherwise stated * Monster Lamp Post * Pumpkin Pile * Monster Plant 1 * Monster Plant 2 * Monster Wall Sconce - 120 * Small Candle * Monster Grandfather Clock - 220 * Monster Organ - 150 * Candle Stand * Monster Sofa * Monster Armchair * Spooky Rocking Chair - 220 (rocks constantly) * Monster Bath - complete with pet spider! * Monster Swing * Monster Slide * Monster Roundabout * Monster Bike Rack * Monster Bench * Monster Bin * Spooky Fountain - 500 * Monster Ride - shaped like a bat * Graveyard Bench - 220 * Bat Detail - 220 * Memorial 1 - 220 * Memorial 2 - 220 * Headstone 2 - 350 * Headstone 3 - 350 * Monster Wall Ivy 1 * Monster Wall Ivy 2 * Monster Post Box * Skeleton Closet - 350 * Monster TV - 320 (shows skeleton juggling) * Monster Bedside Cabinet * Monster Recycle Bin - 300 - Looks like a large pumpkin! * Monster Festival Banner 1 * Monster Festival Banner 2 * Monster Fountain * Egg Box * Monster Oven - 220 * Monster Kitchen Sink - 220 * Monster Kitchen Unit - 220 * Monster Refrigerator - 220 * Monster Washing Machine - 220 * Monster Upright Lamp - 120 * Monster Fire Hydrant * Monster Sign - stop sign * Large Fire * Small Fire * Monster Double Bed * Monster Table - 90 * Monster Computer - 220 * Candy Crate * Monster Festival Booth * Monster Festival Poster * Monster Torch * Monster Wheelie Bin * Monster Bed * Spooky Pumpkin Portrait * Large Monster Toilet * Small Monster Toilet * Monster Bathroom Sink * Monster Fireplace * Potion Table 1 - 200 * Potion Table 2 - 200 * Potion Shelves - 200 * Candy Monstrosity * Vampire Coffin - 220 * Headstone 1 - 350 * Medium Green Floor Slime - 200 * Medium Purple Floor Slime - 200 * Large Green Floor Slime - 200 * Large Purple Floor Slime - 200 * Large Green Wall Slime - 200 * Medium Green Wall Slime - 200 * Medium Purple Wall Slime - 200 * Large Purple Wall Slime - 200 * Purple Monster Science Vat - 200 * Green Monster Science Vat - 200 Non unique: * Vine - ?? * Exploding Pumpkin - ?? * Swamp Plant 4 - 250 * Bramble Bush - 250 * Large Conifer Sapling - 250 * Small Conifer Sapling - 250 * Spiky Bush 3 - 250 * Pale Bush - 250 * Skull - 250 * Gravestone - ?? * Black Door - 750 studs to unlock * Iron Fence - ?? * Iron Gate - ?? * Iron Fence Post - 250 * Iron Lamp Post - 250 * Damaged Iron Fence - 250 * Large barrel - 250 * Dry Grass Clump 1 - 250 * Dry Grass Clump 2 - 250 * Spider Web - 250 * Bone Jar - 120 * Junk Box - 200 * Spooky Table - 200 * Small Cabinet - 750 * Gramophone - 300 * Newspaper Stack - 250 * Wall torch - 250 * Four Poster Bed - 750 * Small Wooden Bed - * Large Tire Stack - 250 * Small Tire Stack - 250 * Small Potted Plant - 750 * Wooden Shutter - 300 * Window Plank - 200 * Window Board - 200 * Stud Crate - 1,500 * Hanging Web - 250 * Spooky Portrait 1 * Spooky Portrait 3 * Skeleton Bones - 250 * Gothic Fence - 250 * Carrot Plant - ?? Notes * This town is referred to as "Monsterville" in the code. Category:Towns Category:DLC Category:Monsters Category:Not a discovery